Korakk Beast
A Korakk Beast is a four-legged species that are used by the Space Pirates as mounts during battle. The Korakk and Pirate Hussar share an unusual bond; if the Hussar is killed, the Korakk will seek to avenge the rider's death. The homeworld of the Korakk Beast is unknown, though it is possible that they are native to the Space Pirate Homeworld and was kept from going extinct (like the Badger Glove, if it too originates there) for military uses. Description Korakks are large creatures, insectoid in appearance. They have long back legs that enable them to stand bipedally for brief periods. Their fore-limbs are blade-like and bent, and make perfect weapons for attack. Korakks have a strong carapace that repels most Beam weaponry, and a sharp horn located at the head for attack and defence, along with two other horns on the jaw. Pirates also attach Phazite plating on the skull region for further protection from attacks. Korakks have no visible eyes, although they may be hidden underneath their Phazite armour. Likely a result of Phazon corruption, Korakks have the ability to produce Phazon bursts from their feet and tongue, often projected from the mouth as a damaging mist. They can also launch their tougue from the mouth at high speeds up to several meters in distance; they will use this to ensnare foes or prey. The Korakk Beast's tail contains nerve clusters susceptible to physical stress, if enough stress occurs the creature will rear up in pain, exposing the vulnerable belly. Sensetive nerves in the mouth and tongue tip are also targets for attack. Damage to these points will induce a state of dizziness that will temporarily incapacitate the Korakk Beast. Battle .]] One Korakk Beast, ridden by a Pirate Hussar, appears in the Jousting Field in Bryyo Thorn Jungle after Samus has defeated two Aerotroopers. The Korakk can be killed before the Hussar itself, but it is somewhat difficult because both it and its beast will continue to attack Samus, and the Pirate both makes the battle more difficult and presents a constantly-exposed target. However, killing the Korakk Beast first will result in the deaths of both enemies. The Korakk can ensnare Samus in its tongue and deal a moderate amount of damage, as well as pounce on its target from close and medium range. After the rider has been killed, the Korakk must be stunned by hitting its tongue. Then, Samus must use the Morph Ball to go in between its legs and attack with Morph Ball Bombs near the Korakk's belly. After doing this 2-3 times the Korakk will topple over and extend its tail, which Samus can pull with the Grapple Lasso. This will cause the Korakk to rear onto its hindlegs in pain, exposing its vulnerable belly to Beam attacks. Logbook entry Trivia *If done correctly, it is possible to kill the Korakk Beast with one fully charged Hyper Beam, though this can only be accomplished on Normal Mode. *The Korakk is one of two bosses to have Phazite armor but never had the Nova Beam used against it by Samus, the other being both Berserker Lords. **If cheats are used to fight the Korakk with the Nova Beam and X-Ray Visor, it can be seen that the Korakk's innards are modeled, and it can be locked onto and killed with a single targeted shot, just like the Metroid Hatchers and Berserker Knights. This appears to indicate that Korakks were intended to be encountered later in the game, after obtaining the Nova Beam. *Interestingly, the Korakk is similar to the Chykka Larva. Both have double K's in their name, neither have visible eyes and both fire their tongues to pull Samus towards their mouths. *The double "K" in the Korakk's name may indicate it being native to Bryyo, as many organisms and subjects related to Bryyo share the double letter in their name. e.g. Skkale vine, Bryyo itself and many names of the Bryyo Gods. *The battle with the Korakk is similar to jousting in the middle ages, where the Korakk is the mount for the Pirate Hussar similar to a knight and his horse, and the hussar uses a Phazon Energy Lance similar to that of a knight. *The Korakk is one of two mounts in the Metroid series, and the first to appear in a game. Doruba's Mount appeared in Samus and Joey. *The battle theme of the Korakk, Boss Reptilian, is shared with several other creatures in the game. Gallery Korakkbeast.png|Official art of the Korakk and its rider. Korakk_attack.png|The Korakk appears on a cliff. Korakk_turns.jpg|The Korakk Beast turns around. Korakk_tongue.png|The Korakk beast's tongue. Korakk_vulnerable_2.jpg|The dazed Korakk's under belly regions is vunerable to the Morph Ball Bomb. Korakk_Grappling.jpg|Samus uses the Grapple Lasso to damage the Korakk's tail. Korakk_vulnerable.jpg|The Korakk rears up, exposing its soft belly. Korakk_X-ray.png|The Korakk's innards, seen with the X-Ray visor via cheating. Korakk_Elben.png|Elben Schafers ru:Коракк es:Korakk Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:Space Pirates Category:Bryyo Category:Bryyo Thorn Jungle Category:Mounts Category:Elben Schafers Category:Paul Tozour